


Someone is laughing in the dark

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Он слышит во сне





	Someone is laughing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Он слышит во сне: «Я больше не могу». А потом хрупкое тело Иззи падает куда-то вниз, разбиваясь о землю, и только тонкие белые кости виднеются сквозь красную воду на светлом песке.

Он слышит тихое: «Я все понимаю». И видит, как Алек тянет к нему руки, шагая ломающимися ногами и улыбаясь так ласково, что хочется вырвать себе глаза и исчезнуть во тьме.

Он слышит: «Почему?» И Макс раздирает себе глотку.

Он слышит смех.

А потом просыпается.

Он живет между сном и явью, где-то в прослойке миров, каждый раз выпадая в одно единственное лето, когда все, что у него было рассыпалось красным пеплом.

Он до сих пор не знает, что из того, что ему снится — правда. Он задается вопросом, а были ли те, кого он видит. А было ли то лето, те всполохи огней чьих-то костров в темном лесу и тот шум волн за спиной.

Было ли вообще хоть что-то, помимо этих стен и приятного женского голоса.

Кларисса спрашивает его: «Что ты помнишь?»

«Море», — отвечает он и смотрит в стену. Часы на стене отбивают четкий ритм: тик-так, тик-так. Как стук сердца. Как капанье крови.

«Что ты помнишь, Джейс?» — повторяет Кларисса и откладывает ручку. Стена рассыпается пеплом, и за спиной слышится смех. Он не открывает глаза.

Потому что знает, что если их открыть, то назад не вернуться.

У него нет никого, кроме Клариссы, которая всегда слушает, и Саймона, который всегда говорит. Говорит, говорит и говорит, словно боится, что если замолчит, то тишина поглотит его, как в древних мифах заглатывает землю гигантский змей.

Джейс вяло ест овсянку на завтрак и подмигивает медсестрам. Те улыбаются и понимающе смотрят, словно он маленький ребенок.  
Джейс хочет старую жизнь.

Джейс хочет ходить в институт с братом и сестрой, а по пятницам тусоваться в клубах и клеить девчонок.

Он хочет закрыть глаза и увидеть темноту, а не тонкие кости на песке.  
Саймон что-то говорит совсем рядом, рассказывая про то, что вампиры существуют, как и оборотни. Что он их видел и что здесь небезопасно.

Джейс кивает.

Он не верит в вампиров и оборотней.

Но знает, что безопасности нет нигде.

Они целуются.

Это происходит так естественно, что никто из них не удивляется.

Просто Джейс больше не бахвалится тем, что завалит очередную новенькую в их группе «психов», а Саймон молчит.

А потом они снова целуются, вжимаясь друг в друга, как два оголодавших зверя. У Джейса стучит в висках, он залезает ладонями под футболку Саймона, скребя по его спине подстриженными ногтями, и впервые слышит от него чего-то кроме постоянного потока речи. Джейс задыхается. Ему хорошо, впервые так хорошо за последние пару лет. Он лижет голую кожу, ведет кончиком носа по шее, ключицам и правому боку. Он чувствует тонкие подрагивающие пальцы в волосах и мурлычет от восторга.

Слишком.

Все просто слишком.

Саймон, который тянется к нему, как щенок, податливый, тихий и горячий, Господи, какой же он горячий. Джейс вылизывает ему рот, пока они трахаются, пока они вжимаются друг в друга, и стонет от удовольствия, сплетая языки.

Для них это даже больше, чем секс, хотя и меньше, чем любовь.  
Джейс потом лежит рядом и цепляется холодными пальцами за саймоново запястье.

Глаза закрывать страшно, но спать хочется слишком сильно, и он сдается.

И, уже проваливаясь в сон, он слышит тихий смех.

Кларисса говорит: «Я рада, что вы с Саймоном поладили, но вам надо быть осторожнее». И улыбается так, будто действительно рада.

У Джейса клокочет сердце где-то в горле, и хочется орать.

За спиной у Клариссы стоит тьма с желтыми глазами, которая говорит ее губами.

«Намного осторожнее, — у тьмы голос Клариссы, интонации Клариссы, а глаза желтые и звериные. — Потому что я сожру и его».

Джейс встает со стула и бросается на тьму.

Шея Клариссы ломается с громким хрустом, а ее глаза совсем не желтые.

У Джейса чешутся руки. Он раздирает запястья до крови, чуть ли не вспарывает себе вены, пока его не привязывают к кровати. Он молчит и смотрит вверх.

По потолку идут трещины, а стены осыпаются пеплом.

Джейс закрывает глаза и слышит.

«Я больше не могу, — голосом Иззи, и громкое: — Господи, что ты делаешь?! Пожалуйста, не надо!»

Он сжимает зубы и чувствует железистый вкус крови во рту, и видит всепрощающий взгляд Алека, который в считанные секунды стекленеет.

Он тихо выдыхает и чувствует знакомые пальцы, поглаживающие волосы.

Макс где-то в темноте кричит и плачет.

Саймон говорит, что все будет хорошо.

Джейс ему совсем не верит.

Он просыпается голодным настолько, что, кусая лежащего рядом Саймона за шею, желает только его горячей соленой крови, его тягучих мышц и тонких костей.

Саймон хрипит, кладет руку ему на голову и ласково гладит, как будто успокаивает зверя. Он дрожит в руках Джейса, хнычет, как ребенок, когда тот выдирает из его горла кусок плоти. Один, второй, третий.

И улыбается, когда он целует его в холодные губы.

Словно всегда хотел именно этого.

Джейс лижет его кожу, сжимая зубы на тонкой ключице, и с упоением слышит хруст ломающейся кости. Саймон громко вскрикивает, но тут же замолкает, задыхаясь от боли и удовольствия, когда Джейс входит в него одним резким движением, рыча, как дикий волк.

А потом закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Стены осыпаются пеплом, где-то за пределами этой комнаты слышатся крики и вопли, звон битого стекла и визги ужаса. Где-то за пределами этой вселенной растекается красной водой Иззи, разбирается на атомы Алек и испаряется Макс.

Где-то кто-то просит о пощаде и умоляет прекратить.

А потом все стихает. И погружается в темноту.

Джейс снова целует холодные губы и не слышит чужого дыхания.  
Оказывается, Саймон очень вкусный.

Джейс съедает и его.

Когда он выходит из здания, ночные улицы поливает дождь, и он накидывает на себя капюшон, мимолетно облизывая собственную руку, стирая языком еще не запекшуюся кровь.

Вокруг тишина и покой. И темнота, что окутывает и ластится, как котенок. В воздухе пахнет июньским дождем, а в желудке приятное чувство наполненности.

Он медленно моргает и вглядывается в свое отражение в стекле стоящей у тротуара машины.

Желтые глаза смотрят в ответ сыто и умиротворенно.

Он улыбается и идет по дороге.

За спиной тишина.

Потому что теперь смеется он сам.


End file.
